Un día como cualquier otro
by TheBurnedMan
Summary: Las personas parecen recordar únicamente los hechos trascendentales de sus vidas. ¿Qué pasa cuando ningún hecho es particularmente influyente en la misma? El resultado es invariablemente la rutina. La mayoría la desprecia. A otros les es indiferente. ¿A mí? A mí me encanta.


Edit: No puedo ser tan distraído XD.

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Sus propietarios son Toei y Bandai.**

¡Bienvenidos a mi primera historia! Este engendro (por no poder describirlo de otra forma) se originó en una noche de bloqueo literario en la que el sueño no parecía tener ganas de hacerse aparecer. ¡Espero que disfruten de los desvaríos de una mente insomne! Sin más, los dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Un día como cualquier otro**

Cuando me levanté aquel día, pensé que sería como cualquier otro día de mi interesante existencia, después de todo, ¿quién no ama a la rutina? Miré al reloj despertador que había en la pequeña mesa de luz al lado de mi cama _"5:00 A.M."_. ¡Qué descaro! Todavía faltaba poco más de una hora para que el día escolar diera inicio y yo ya estaba despierta. Definitivamente no podía ser.

Salí de la cama de golpe y me dirigí hacía la ventana de mi cuarto. La abrí y tome una gran bocanada de aquel aire nocturno tan fresco, tan puro, tan perfecto… tan parecido a mí.

—¡Heeeeey! —grité en dirección al cielo— ¡Se supone que estamos en el País del Sol Naciente! ¡No seas perezoso y sál de una vez!

Oí un casi imperceptible "perdón, Aí" y no pude evitar sonreír al ver como el Sol se levantaba a toda prisa a través del firmamento, iluminando mi espaciosa habitación.

—Nada mejor que empezar el día con una buena dosis de luz natural —me dije extremadamente complacida—. ¡Chicos! ¡Ya salió el sol! ¡Ya saben que hacer!

Y sin que transcurrieran más de cinco segundos, unos diez Poromon descendieron de las pajareras que había en el cielorraso de mi alcoba.

—¡Buenos días, Aí! —exclamaron mientras empezaban a limpiar la recámara.

Para los que no me conocen (muy mal hecho de tu parte si no lo hiciste aún), mi nombre es Aíram Anasus, aunque me pueden llamar Aí. Tengo once años y medio y mido un metro ochenta y siete. Mi tez es clara, tengo pelo rosa natural hasta la cintura y el color de mis ojos… no sé bien como describirlo, pero cuando la luz es reflejada en ellos, esta se descompone como si estuviera siendo proyectada a través de un prisma, ¿no es genial?

Sé que sonará solamente un poco arrogante de mi parte, pero decir que soy linda definitivamente es una _atenuación_, y ello, combinado con mis incomparables habilidades sociales me hizo con más de un excelente amigo. Está por ejemplo, Daemon, ¡el tipo es un amor! Si esos cabeza dura de los Niños Elegidos le hubieran escuchado, en vez de simplemente haberle atacado, hubieran entendido que lo que realmente quería era llevarse a Ken a su mundo para ayudarlo con la decoración (si me preguntan a mí, aquel lugar _definitivamente_ la necesitaba). Una lástima que no hubiera estado ahí para arreglar aquel malentendido, le habría ahorrado a todos un problema o dos.

Afortunadamente, desde que nos conocimos con "Dae-kun", ese problema se solucionó, aunque eso no quita que fuera muy cruel de parte de los digielegidos apodarlo "El Mar de las Tinieblas". Y a pesar me gustaría decir que me costó mucho deshacerme de aquella mala publicidad, hacerlo sería una mentira, ya que es absolutamente imposible que algo me cueste, ¡y menos aún con la gran idea que tuve! Desde que hay fiestas de té todos los Jueves, "La Playa de la Alegría" es uno de los destinos más frecuentados por las personas de todo Japón.

—Señorita Aí, ¿está recordando la vez que salvó al mundo catorce veces y media en cinco segundos de nuevo? —me preguntó uno de los Poromon mientras se encandilaba por haberme mirado directamente por más de tres segundos.

—¿Te acuerdas? ¡Qué buenos tiempos! Una lástima que no tenga tiempo para recordar como desactivé los arsenales nucleares de veinte países en menos de una hora —me quedé pensativa unos instantes—. Voy a usar lo de siempre.

Sin que fuera necesaria otra palabra, los Poromon entraron en el inmenso armario de mi habitación y empezaron a buscar las prendas que usaría hoy. Caminé de nuevo hacía la ventana, encontrándome con que la rutina ya estaba poniéndose en marcha nuevamente. Afuera había una multitud de gente con grandes letreros y pancartas en las que se podían leer cosas como "GRACIAS POR ELIMINAR EL HAMBRE EN EL MUNDO", "AGRADECEMOS SU INVALUABLE AYUDA EN LA EXITOSA VACUNA CONTRA EL CÁNCER" y "SU INVENCIÓN DE FUSIÓN EN FRIO ES SOLO SECUNDADA POR SUS FIESTAS DE TÉ". Simplemente saludé con la mano, y pareció como si aquel gesto iniciara una reacción en cadena, haciendo que los presentes se desmayaran uno detrás de otro, cual piezas de dominó.

Los pequeños pájaros digimon cerraron las ventanas y empezaron a ataviarme con la ropa de siempre: una blusa coral con mangas cortas y un jean. Si algo había aprendido después de innumerables persecuciones por las incansables legiones de fans, era que tenía que usar ropa cómoda.

—¡Muchas gracias chicos! ¡Nos vemos al mediodía! —me despedí mientras recogía mi mochila.

Los Poromon me saludaron y dejé la recámara, entrando en el comedor de casa. Mis padres estaban desayunando.

—Buenos días, querida —me saludó mi madre—. ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

—Ya sabes, como todos los días —le contesté mientras me sentaba—. No podría ir mejor.

—Me alegro. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

—Lo de siempre: escuela, decidir si huir o confrontar a los fans en el camino de vuelta, procrastinar y a la tarde ayudar a Dae-kun con la fiesta de té. ¡Me dijo incluso que daría "el gran paso" e invitaría a Lili-chan esta vez!

—¿Dae-kun y Lili-chan? —inquirió mi padre, uniéndose a la conversación— Creo que hacen una muy buena pareja.

—¿¡Verdad!? —le repliqué, pareciendo por un segundo que mis ojos habían sido reemplazados por corazones— ¡Son tan adorables juntos!

—Ya lo creo. Por cierto, no te olvides que el Primer Ministro dijo que quería verte hoy y te que pases cuando tuvieras un espacio libre en tu agenda. Quería darte una conmemoración por evitar la invasión del Imperio Oscuro de Plutón.

—¡Huy! Casi me olvido. ¡Muchas gracias papá! Supongo que no podré procrastinar hoy. En fin, ¡me voy al colegio! ¡Nos vemos!

Mis padres se despidieron de mí y procedí a salir de la casa. Caminé aproximadamente cinco pasos hasta que seis hombres con bata de científico parados enfrente de mí me hicieron detenerme.

—¡Es imposible que tu andar sea tan harmonioso y sublime! ¡Por favor, toma un Premio Nobel de la Paz! —exclamó uno de ellos mientras me extendía dicho premio.

Los demás no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Y un Óscar!

—¡Y un Globo de Oro!

—¡Y un Balón de Oro!

—¡Y un Martín Fierro!

—¡Y el Premio MS a la Bueneidad Buenosa!

—Chicos, chicos —intenté calmarlos—. Acepto con gusto todas sus condecoraciones. ¿Las pueden dejar por casa? Tengo algo de prisa.

Y apenas terminé de decir eso me escabullí y salí corriendo hasta que los perdí de vista. Dada mi excelente condición física, esto no fue problema alguno.

Estaba llegando hacía el portal de mi escuela, cuando de repente…

—Hola, Aí —oí por detrás de mí. Cuando me di vuelta me encontré con Takeru Takaishi, uno de mis compañeros de clase—. M-me preguntaba si hoy quisieras… ¿Salir conmigo?

Suspiré, esta era la decimoquinta vez que Takeru me pedía lo mismo… esta semana. Cuando estaba por abrir la boca para contestarle, oí otra voz interviniendo.

—No, ¡sal conmigo, Aí! —esta vez era Daisuke Motomiya el que hablaba. Trigésima cuarta vez.

—Chicos, ella no va a salir con ninguno —dijo una voz calmadamente. No tarde en darme cuenta quién era e instantáneamente intenté pensar en alguna forma de escaparme—. ¡Ella saldrá de compras conmigo!

Miyako Inoue, autoproclamada "mi mejor amiga" solamente porqué le presté un bolígrafo en la clase de literatura.

—¡Apártate, Miyako! —chilló otra persona— ¡Me prometió darme una exclusiva sesión fotográfica para el periódico escolar, ¿verdad, Aí?!

Hikari Yagami. Y ahora sí que no sabía de dónde había sacado eso.

Y como siempre, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya tenía a medio colegio peleándose por estar conmigo, ¿por qué mi vida tenía que ser tan agonizantemente perfecta? Cerré los ojos, implorándole al cielo que me sacara de aquel cruel e inhumano suplicio. Cuando los abrí, estaba es una soleada playa de arena blanca y fina.

—¿Un día difícil de nuevo, linda? —escuché pronunciarse a mi lado. Conocía demasiado bien a esa voz.

—¡Agyr! Gracias por sacarme de aquello. Sabes lo poco que tolero ver a la gente a mi alrededor sufrir por mi magnificencia —le dije abrazándolo.

Estaba alado mío. Era Agyr Uts, la única persona que era remotamente capaz de comprenderme, al sufrir exactamente la misma maldición que yo: él también era perfecto, y juntos conformábamos lo que, como decían los medios, era la pareja perfecta.

—No te preocupes, ahora todo estará bien. Estamos los dos solos en esta playa. Ya nada podría ser mejor —me reconfortó.

—Pues yo creo que sí —miré hacia el cielo—. ¡Heeeey!

Él me sonrió, correspondiéndome aquel abrazo, y juntos miramos como el Sol se ponía a las seis y media de la mañana.

* * *

Debo admitir que ni aunque las personalidades egocéntricas ni el humor sean mi fuerte, disfruté mucho escribiendo esto.

Para los que no entendieron el chiste, deletreen al revés el nombre de la prota. Con el segundo es un anagrama (no me gustaba como quedaba al revés, así que tuve que ingeniármelas), pero el chiste es el mismo.

Quizá continúe esta serie cuando los bloqueos aparezcan de nuevo, ¿creen que valga la pena?

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.


End file.
